As noted above, the prior art includes head rests that are attached to the top rear of the vehicle seat, and are generally adjustable. Examples of this art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,527,834, to John Zyngier; 4,199,191, to Jean Schneider; 3,608,965, to Kurt Cziptschirsch; and there are other patents that stress the shock absorbing qualities of specific headrests, such as: 4,440,443 to to Robert Nordskog; 4,256,341 to Walter Goldner; 4,411,948 to R. V. Otis Perkey; 3,865,450 to Matthias Bruening; 4,565,405 to Camille Mayer; and 3,706,472 to Wolfgang Mertens. And there are patents directed to seat attached devices strictly for comfort of the passengers, such as 3,608,964 to T. J. Earl. However, none of these disclosures are used, or are they suitable for use in a cab-type vehicle for the Applicant's purpose in combination with the existing bend type of seat that is usually found in cab-type vehicles. Nor are any of these prior art inventions adapted to be installed directly to the rear cab window glass, and to then function as a much needed safety feature solely by virtue of such installation, with the added feature of being adjustable from its position of installation on the rear window glass, exclusively.
In contradistinction to the existing prior art, this invention is directed primarily to providing a head protector, particularly for cab-type vehicles to eliminate or drasticly reduce head injuries to the driver and passengers that often or may occur in vehicular collisions. Such protection is provided by the use of a window attached resilient cushion that includes a substantial and sturdy support member between a person's head and the normally exposed rear window of a cab.
Another benefit in the use of this product should be to substantially reduce premiums on collision and liability insurance for truck operators and owners of vehicles in which this head rest is installed; but the most important feature here is the protection it affords to the personal safety of the driver and passengers of the vehicles employing this key invention.